An internal breather bag system has been used in conjunction with upright sealed storage structures such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,588 to limit the contact between ambient atmosphere and stored material. To provide for high levels of storage, various systems of cord linkages have been used that allow the operator to pull the deflated bags toward the roof before the structure is filled with material. Access to the pull cords is not always convenient and neglecting to pull up the breather bag or bags often results in damage to the bags. These problems are eliminated by the system of the invention in assembling strategically placed elastic or resilient members with the breather bags which operate to automatically raise the lower portion of the bags during periods of non-inflation of the bags.